Medical equipment, particularly surgical equipment, oftentimes requires protective covers so that the equipment may be introduced into sterile fields and/or environments without jeopardizing the sterility of the fields and/or environments. Many of these sterile protective covers are conformed to the general shape of the equipment they cover and are single use disposable.
The process of removing these protective covers after the medical/surgical procedures have been completed is rather cumbersome and difficult due to the large size and volume of excess material that is present. Oftentimes, the equipment itself can become damaged due to the complexities of removing these plastic covers. Furthermore, the process of removing protective covers by methods of unfolding and uncovering are time-consuming in an environment that is highly sensitive to the time constraints of turning over the surgical suites between procedures.